hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Valentine
Luke Valentine, with his brother Jan, is a vampire and minor antagonist in the beginning of the Hellsing series. His Seiyū is Takehito Koyasu while he is voiced by Patrick Seitz in the English Dub. Appearance Luke has pale skin, long blonde hair tied with a white ribbon at the end, and green eyes. He wears silver pince-nez glasses and the same style of military jacket as his brother Jan, although Luke's is white with gold lining. In the manga, his jacket is black with white lining. He also wears white suit pants, white gloves, a white suit jacket over his jacket; in the OVA, a white overcoat draped over his shoulders is added. He later loses this overcoat during the Valentine brothers' invasion of Hellsing headquarters. History Luke likes to fancy himself as the one who will bring about Alucard's demise, believing that because of his relatively advanced powers that he was destined to surpass Alucard in every way. He believes that he has more than Alucard's powers at his own disposal, and believes Alucard to be just another artificial vampire like himself. He soon finds that this is far from the truth, being soundly beaten by Alucard, who pleads with Luke to call upon more powerful vampiric abilities (having already been impressed by Luke's speed and reflexes) but is disappointed to find Luke can't even heal his severed legs. After calling Alucard a "monster", and saying he is nothing more than a "dog" of the church, Luke is devoured by Alucard's hellhound. Alucard quips that in life (as a vampire), Luke was useless and pathetic, and now (if Alucard is a dog) he is simply "dog food." Later during Alucard's final battle with Walter, Alucard summons Luke as a familiar. Walter uses his wires to sever Alucard's arms and legs, to cut his torso in half, and to suspend him helplessly in the air. He then grabs a metal bar and attacks Alucard, impaling him through the chest. The Alucard that Walter attacked, however, was a decoy, created by Alucard using Luke's remains, allowing him to shapeshift and sneak up behind Walter. Luke is now believed to be dead for good. Abilities While Jan, save for some over-the-top strength and agility, is a more basic vampire, Luke in particular demonstrates an extreme form of celerity (more evident in the OVA II) and accelerated healing, recovering quickly from being pierced by the soldiers trap spears and regenerating from being shot in the head by Alucard, although he cannot regenerate limbs. This however, might be because he was shot by the Jackal which was made for use against regenerators such as Alexander Anderson. Relationships Alucard Note: The information posted is only from the Hellsing OVA. More information from the Hellsing anime and the Hellsing Manga is needed. When Luke meets Alucard in the sub-levels, Luke seems to be quite condescending to Alucard in the beginning, but frightend towards the end with Alucard kills him. Luke claims that he will prove that immortality is a myth, once he has Alucard's head on a stick in the Hellsing OVA II. After Alucard tore off Luke's legs, Luke refers to Alucard as the dog of the Church of England. Alucard goes back to that comment while belittling what is left of Luke. "As a vampire you were shit. Now your nothing but dog shit." Jan Valentine Given how short their time on-screen together was, it's hard to say exactly how well the two got along. Obviously, Jan is very comfortable talking with Luke, chatting the entire way to the Hellsing Mansion. Luke, however, didn't seem to pleased with the conversation. Luke seems somewhat short with Jan, usually telling him to shut up when he starts rambling. Trivia *In the Japanese Manga and OVA II, Alucard remarks near the end of their battle that he considers Luke "above even a Class A vampire"; in the anime, however, he simply saw him as a "Class A Vampire". Gallery Mil bros.png|Luke, left, and his brother Jan, right. Luke valentine.jpg|Luke (right) shown during the Hellsing invasion luke6546444.jpg|Luke in the TV anime Category:Vampire Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Millennium Members Category:Nazis Category:Artificial Vampire Category:Freaks